


Игрок глазами демона

by Carrot_Natasha



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Out of Character, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Natasha/pseuds/Carrot_Natasha
Summary: Кто-то поиграл в игру один раз и забросил, кто-то прошёл 2-6 раз. А что, если ты - демон, запертый в этом мире однообразия, без намёка на надежду сбежать?





	Игрок глазами демона

**Author's Note:**

> *глубокий вдох* Боже, как же страшно осваивать новый ресурс... Новые читатели... Новое оформление... Всё такое непривычное... Хех... Хех... Просто надеюсь на то, что здесь работу воспримут без сильного негатива.  
> Так же на Фикбуке:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5901425
> 
> Я считаю этот драббл одной из лучших моих работ. Не по лайкам, а просто потому что...
> 
> И да, она очень странная... Не говорите, что вас не предупредили.

Бенди наблюдал за тем, куда направлялся очередной Генри. Какой это Генри по счёту? Демон не знал. Он уже давно перестал считать их. Они приходили и исчезали всегда, так и не дойдя до конца. Все были похожи друг на друга, все вели себя одинаково. Никто из них особо не пытался выделиться. Все искали предметы, кнопки, ключи, все их находили, и все исчезали за запертой дверью.

Иногда Бенди менял предметы местами, чтобы запутать Генри. Тогда могло стать веселее: некоторые просто шли искать в другом месте, а некоторые начинали странно вертеть головой, прыгать на месте, ударяя рукой по ближайшей стене или столу. Это смешило демона. Но такое бывало крайне редко. В основном все Генри быстро пробегали по всевозможным местам, никак не разбавляя это однообразие. Все они похожи друг на друга и ведут себя одинаково.

Первое время, конечно, приходили Генри, которые не были похожи. Блондин, в очках, брюнет с бородой, с зелёной чёлкой, с эмо-причёской, азиат, афроамериканец, с длинными волосами или с короткой стрижкой — все они сильно отличались друг от друга. Были даже девушки. Интересно, как их зовут? И действовали они по разному: кто-то выламывал двери, кто-то доски, кто-то осматривал всё досконально, а кто-то просто бегал и собирал вещи. Были даже те, кто тихо повторял за голосом, который звучал на записи в диктофоне. Чудаки! Но уже давно прошли те времена, те разные Генри больше не вернутся, как и те дни, когда Бенди были интересны действия всех этих людей.

И это продолжалось из раза в раз. Было похоже на закольцованный промежуток времени, который нельзя остановить, сделать так, чтоб время шло своим чередом, как и должно идти. Демону хотелось вырваться из этой петли, нарушить её ход, наконец пройти через ту дверь, за которой исчезают все. Он знал, что за ней находится его лучший друг. Он много раз слышал, как Генри произносят его имя. Значит, волк действительно находится там, а не здесь, на верхнем этаже, в той комнате? Бенди хотелось в это верить. Воспоминания о том, как он потерял друга слишком хорошо врезались в память. Демон помнил ту жгучую боль потери, которая преследовала его уже очень долго, помнил слёзы, которые катились по его щекам, помни, как его друг погиб…

Прошло уже столько времени, а желание мести за друга не отпускало. Возможно, именно поэтому Бенди ещё не растворил себя. Хотя, какая разница, что он сделает? Всё всё-равно ещё раз повторится. Демон тихо вздохнул и переместился за появившиеся в комнате с Машиной доски. Сейчас нужно напугать Генри. Но он не напугается. Он либо развернётся и медленно пойдёт к выходу, либо убежит, саркастично крича «а-а-а-а».

Бенди через щель наблюдает за тем, как Генри выходит в коридор. Вот он отошёл немного от досок, развернулся к ним спиной и… Стоп, что? Нет, этот Генри точно ведёт себя не как все. Почему он решил подойти к доскам лунной походкой? От удивления, демон и не заметил, как его цель вплотную подошла к доскам. Послышались несколько злорадных смешков со стороны Генри. Этот «шутник» ещё и смеётся! Будто он нашёл способ обдурить Бенди или удачно подшутить над ним! К его горлу подступил тихий рык злобы. Над демоном уже пытались шутить, но никто из них не смел над ним смеяться. Тем временем, Генри отошёл немного от досок, обернулся и начал подходить обратно. Бенди, разозлённый тем, что над ним насмехаются, резко выпрыгнул из своего укрытия раньше, чем положено. Генри, видимо, такого поворота событий не ожидал, поэтому аж подпрыгнул на месте, а после сломя голову побежал к выходу.

Успокоившись после припадка злобы, Бенди начал обдумывать произошедшее. Это наконец было что-то новое. Этот Генри повёл себя так, как ещё не делал никто. Не смотря на то, что это «новое» разозлило демона, оно внесло разнообразия в происходящее. Хотя, он мог бы и догадаться, что Генри выкинет что-то странное. Он с самого начала вёл себя немного по-другому, просто Бенди плохо следил. Усмехнувшись, демон превратился в лужу и утёк на нижние этажи, встречать Генри, уже ожидая, что он что-нибудь да выкинет.

**Author's Note:**

> Боже, этот сайт прекрасен... Он сам отредактировал мне оформление... Точно перееду сюда.


End file.
